User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hi Ferretmaiden, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 01:47, 13 May 2009 FERRETS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! I uploaded the picture on Bluestripe's wiki, so you can view it! :D Yay!! Here's the link: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Meeka_the_NINJA!!.jpg Yeah...hahaha...pastels... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:46, September 2, 2009 (UTC) MEEKA BEACH GIRL! Mee hopes u likey. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 00:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks. I will be very interested to see how it turns out!Segalia Beware the Warrior! 15:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) About Meeka's personality How can she be a good warrior and be afraid of dead bodies? If your a warrior, then eventually you will have to get used to them. Cause in a battle usually they're all around you! Not trying to pick on you or anything. Just wondering. [[User:Wild Doogy Plumm|Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hi sure! hi sure any qusetiond ask me wot?!--Stardust Hare 22:49, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Talk! o sorry, I ment if you have any questions on my pic I should have made that clearer sorry! --Stardust Hare 23:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) p.s. What does lolz stand for? (newbie question) YOU'RE RIGHT!! FERRETS SHALL AND WILL RULE THE WORLD!!! P.S, Can you draw a picture of me? --Athena Sixclaw RPGing You've been here long enough to know the rules. I shouldn't have to tell you that this is not an RPG website. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RPGing, or Role Playing, is when you assume the role of a character and perform actions (e.g., "fighting" in the shoutbox). There are many RPG websites out there, this isn't one of them. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Okay! --Athena Sixclaw 00:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Life would be better in Redwall... --Athena Sixclaw 00:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah. That makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! ENTER MEEKA!! Update!!! ~Fiona Fox Make me mad, we have a problem! 16:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) re: file talk and he also wanted another 2 swords, a gigantic warhammer and a halo sword, PLUS two shields, and hes supposed to be an asassin!?--[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 19:54, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ur sig? its styling! you go girl and other such phrases --[[User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|'Mago of the Jolly Octopus''' ]] [[User talk:Mago of the Jolly Octopus|''WEBBTIDE!!!]] 20:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) If it was me I'd kill her off. Nothing else to do cause why else would he go mad? Unless, of course, he merely THOUGHT she was dead and she isn't and is looking for him and he doesn't know it . . . . I like the second plot better! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:23, September 3, 2009 (UTC) There's always the second option I stated. I thought of betraying him but I don't think you'd do that. Or maybe he just doesn't know what happened to her. An SI, huh? rather well written for a Self-insert! :D Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That's where I saw it. I forgot she was the daughter of them XP.. mah bad.-- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 01:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Update (again!) ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 13:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I told him you're 'NOT' crazy!! ~Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 18:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) O_o It's Saturday night here... iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:18, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Tis alright ^-^ I'm on the other side of the world from practically everyone I know on the net xD iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:23, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Most of the series, I guess. Currently on Doomwyte, cause I just got it last February or something and I was still reading Eulalia. iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Hard DX Um...maybe Veil or Tagg iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:48, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Everything's been A-OKAY! I wasn't up here because my computer broke. ^_^' And I love your new sig! [[User:Poison Ivy|'Poison Ivy']] [[User talk:Poison Ivy|'Watcha takin' 'bout?''']] 16:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's cool. I have a scanner and I lovez it! :D <3 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) P.S. You want it Photoshopped too, right? Cuz I can do that :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC)